


Tinkle in the Moonlight

by MasterXploder



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Be prepared for the word "tinkle" a lot, Gen, Livestream-editing, Omorashi, Tinkling fairy, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: (This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised)A brief look at the first time Notte woke up needing the bathroom and had to ask Zethia to come with her... Not that anybody asked for such a story, but here it is anyway.This story was written with a live audience watching in the document.





	Tinkle in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an experiment in which I had viewers inside the document watching as I wrote. As a result, I was able to stay focused and get much more written in a single sitting than I could usually muster by myself, while also getting live feedback on my writing

“Nnngh…”

A light groan disturbed the quiet of the tent as the tiny fairy Notte stirred awake. She didn't know why her body decided to wake her in this moment, but she wasn't pleased with it. Sitting and letting out a yawn, she brushed her disheveled pink hair out of her half-shut eyes. No need to fully open them; the lack of light mixed with the symphony of cicadas in the forests outside told her it was still the middle of the night.

As Notte sat there, memories of a camping trip with the royal siblings played in her mind. It had been fun, but it was hard to appreciate right now when all she wanted was to fall back asleep. She lied back down and pulled up the hand towel that served as her blanket, intending to do just that.

But only a second after Notte closed her eyes, they popped right back open. Her brain had woken up enough to become aware of a stronger, more pressing need.

_ Ooh, I need to tinkle.  _ Notte turned on her side and twisted her legs together underneath her blanket, feeling the weight of her bladder uncomfortably shift. She had neglected to visit the little fairy's room before retiring for the night, especially after enjoying some lovely cider in a thimble after supper. Her small frame meant an equally small bladder, and it was stretched well beyond what it normally carried.

Sitting back up, Notte took to the air and floated towards the tent flap, ready to answer nature’s call and get back to bed. She pulled it open, and immediately came to a stop at what she saw, or rather, didn’t see.

It was dark. Not completely black thanks to the stars above and her eyes having adjusted, but dark enough to make her heart flutter. Out in the middle of the woods late at night was no place for a fairy, especially one that would have her guard and underwear down. They may have been within the safety of the Sacred Shard keeping fiends at bay, but that still left quite a few animals that would gobble her up without hesitation.

“N-Nope!” she silently voiced, shutting the flap and floating back to her blanket. With that option off the table, she would just have to go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning.  _ No fairies on the menu tonight! _

At least, that was the plan. As the minutes dragged on, she eventually realized that no matter how tightly she shut her eyes, squirmed underneath the blanket, and tried to think of anything other than how lovely the feeling of release would be, she was never going to get any shuteye like this. Even if she did, there was still the very real possibility that she would wake to a very wet blanket and a teary-eyed explanation to Zethia, her tentmate for the trip.

“Uuggghh…” Notte sat up, her hands pressed between her twisted legs. She could only see one way out of her predicament that didn’t lead to a trip to the creek for emergency laundry, and she was curled up underneath her own blanket, enjoying a peaceful dream of her own.

Notte floated up to her head, seeing how peaceful Zethia looked in her sleep. Even here, she wore a smile, as much to express her contentment as it was to hide the pain of a troubled life. For a moment, Notte thought to leave her be, but a sharp pang from her bladder convinced her otherwise.  _ Sorry, Zethia, but a fairy’s gotta do what a fairy’s gotta do! _

“Hey, Zethia?” Notte reached out and prodded her face. As it turned out, a little fairy’s hand was not quite enough to wake someone in deep sleep, for she didn’t stir a bit. “Zethy, please!” Notte whined, giving a few good slaps to the girl’s cheek.

“Mmm…?” Zethia’s brow furrowed before her eyelids parted. Like Notte, her smile had dropped away from the annoyance of being awoken at night. She rolled over, seeing the silhouette of a fairy in front of her. “W-What’s wrong, Notte?” she mumbled, rubbing her cheek.

“Uh, well…” Notte put a hand behind her head. She had not quite thought out how she was going to put this. As blunt as she could be, especially with Euden, it was a bit more difficult when it concerned some embarrassing personal matters. She tried again, unable to look her in the eyes. “So I, um, might need to, er, gotothebathroom…” Her voice petered out.

“You what?” asked a still-groggy Zethia.

“I need to tinkle!” blurted Notte before shutting her mouth and giving a red-faced smile.

“Oh.” Zethia’s eyes fully opened. “That sounds unfortunate. Um, I’m sure no one would mind if you went behind a bush right outside.”

“Um, that’s not the problem,” said Notte.

Zethia raised an eyebrow. “Then what is?”

Notte hoped that Zethia couldn’t see her face growing beet red as she spoke. “Well, it’s just that this forest has some, er, very big animals, and I’m, uh, not very big. I don’t wanna turn into their midnight snack, you know?”

“Ah! I’m sorry, Notte. I wasn’t thinking about that.” Already, Zethia’s caring side was waking back up, heralded by her compassionate smile returning. “Do you want me to walk with you and keep an eye out?”

Bingo! “Pretty please? It’s already pretty bad,” she asked, wiggling her hips and flashing Zethia a pair of pleading eyes.

“Of course I will. I’d never let you down.”

Already, Notte felt a weight lifting from her back, if not her bladder. “Th-thanks a bunch! You’re a real life-saver,” she replied.

Notte flew back as Zethia pulled her covers off, revealing her hip-length blue nightgown as she sat up. “Hmm?” Suddenly, her smile went away, looking as though she just remembered something unpleasant.

“Wait, what’s wrong?” Notte asked.  _ Please don't back out now! _

Zethia looked at her with a more sheepish smile than before. “It’s nothing. We should get moving.”

Notte raised an eyebrow at Zethia while she crawled to the flap and climbed out of the tent. She was about to press the issue, but her bladder made its own pressing issue known first. Questions could come after she had watered a blade of grass or two.

Notte flew through the flaps and into the night air. A cool breeze greeted her, ruffling her own nightie, a gown that changed from white to light green as it went down to just past where it needed to cover. This meant her arms, legs, and feet were exposed, sending a chill down her body that made her legs squeeze tighter to hold back the impending trickle. “Ooh, let’s hurry and find a spot please!” She punctuated with a worried moan.

“Mmm, I agree. This cold is quite unpleasant,” said Zethia, who had as much skin to show as Notte. She tapped her bare foot as she looked around for a good spot. “I say we go over here,” she said, pointing towards a small trail where the moonlight shone through the gaps in the trees.

“S-Sounds good to me!” Really, any path sounded good to her as long as they didn’t encounter any wild creatures.

In silence, human and fairy alike traveled through the woods. Notte was quite thankful fairies were blessed with wings, for this meant she could keep her legs together and hands pressed onto her groin while she made her way. Knowing relief was soon made her bladder feel that much more impatient, wanting to get on with it before her legs and elsewhere became very warm and then very cold.

After a minute, the girls came across a small clearing with a sizeable boulder. It was well-lit from the stars and moon above, plus the rock would give them something to put their backs to, in case of wild animals or, even worse, boys.

“Will this do?” asked Zethia.

“It’ll have to. It’s gonna come soon whether I like it or not!” Just as she said this, Notte went rigid as an itty-bitty drop made its way out of her and into her underwear. “Eep! Yep, it’s tinkle time now!”

Notte wasted no time in flying behind the boulder, which was thankfully devoid of living creatures and also gave her protection from the night breeze. Once she heard Zethia’s footsteps following her, she went straight to work disrobing. Lifting her gown, Notte grabbed her light-green panties, containing only a millimeter-sized wet spot, and pulled them down to her knees while lifting her legs up, looking as if she were sitting in mid-air. With her wings keeping her stable, all she needed to do now was let nature happen.

It only took a couple seconds for the first drips to fall from her, so small that even she wouldn’t have known they were there if she hadn’t felt that part of her growing wet. More quickly followed as she relaxed, building into a light trickle, then into a powerful stream before breaking back up into a tiny rain on the dirt below. At least, it was a strong stream for a girl of her size. To anyone else, it was more like a faucet turned on just slightly enough for the water to fall as a continuous trickle.

Her pee was a little different than water from a faucet, however. As it fell, the tinkle sparkled in the moonlight, creating a strangely dazzling sight if anyone was there to witness. Indeed, it was something only a handful of people knew about and even fewer understood the reason why, since asking to watch a fairy relieve themself typically resulted in said fairy quickly flying away in disgust.

At that moment, Notte didn’t care if there had been an entire crowd watching her. Once her floodgates had fully opened, she became lost in the tingly, soothing relief of a shrinking bladder, closing her eyes and smiling wide enough for her fang to show. She was so absorbed, she didn’t notice that she was steadily drifting closer to the ground, having not paid any attention to her wing flaps. Her urine gradually went from erratically hitting everywhere below her to concentrating on a specific point, and a faint noise of water on ground could finally be heard.

After letting out one big sigh, Notte was content to listen to this little piddle until she finished up. However, a much louder noise started up out of nowhere, like a full-on waterfall splattering against the grass compared to her tiny tinkle. Without thinking, she opened her eyes and looked for its source, only to instantly regret doing so.

“Whoa!” There was Zethia, squatted right next to her with her blue underwear at her knees and a large, powerful, hissy, golden spray erupting from between her legs. It crashed into the ground, already leaving a sizeable muddy spot visible even under the moon. Meanwhile, Zethia couldn’t look any more peaceful and relieved if she had tried, a far cry from the chaos she was raining down below. She even let out a long hum as she breathed out all the stress and pain she had been hiding.

Notte could only stare in shock at this brazen display from the princess. She may have been around them for years, but this was something she had never expected from a former crybaby. It brought to mind the few nights when Notte awoke to little Zethia sitting in her bed, tearing up at the wet patch on her pajamas and mattress. To think this was the same girl just a few years later; Notte had to admit, a human’s capacity to grow and change never failed to fascinate.

“Er, please don’t stare.”

Notte perked up and noticed that Zethia had been looking at her for a bit now. Her smile had gone, now replaced with a blushing frown. “Oops, sorry!” Her gaze returned to the stream between her own legs, gradually beginning to die down. It was still a large amount given her size, but ultimately nothing compared to the raging waterfall she had just seen.  _ She could trap me in a bottle and drown me with all that if she wanted to! _

Even in the cool night air, Notte felt a good amount of heat on her cheeks as she watched the last of her pee dribble onto the ground. She let out one last sigh, happy that this embarrassing, albeit pleasant-feeling, little break was just about over. All that remained was to clean herself up.

Notte floated over to a small dandelion next to her and broke off its leaf with a single jerk, letting a couple leftover drops fly loose. She then went to work wiping herself up, switching between light dabs and gentle wipes until she was all dry again. Dropping the leaf onto her puddle of piddle, she pulled her underwear back up and flew back up to the head-height where she was most comfortable. She turned to see Zethia discarding a leaf of her own before standing back up, also putting her underwear back where it belonged.  _ I’m surprised she didn’t need to use an entire bush. _

“Mmm, are you ready to leave?” asked Zethia.

With her bladder emptied, Notte noticed just how chilly it was outside even without the wind. “Sure am!” She crossed her arms at the shoulders. Her blanket sounded really pleasant right now, maybe even the small lantern in their tent for warmth.

They departed for their tent once more, leaving their puddles behind to soak into the earth. Though neither had a full bladder to contend with, the walk back felt a bit more awkward than before. Notte needed to break the silence somehow.

“Um, sorry again for staring,” she began, keeping her eyes forward. “You took me by surprise there. Wasn’t expecting to have a tinkle buddy tonight.”

“Oh, it’s alright.” Zethia scratched her cheek. “I should have let you know that I also needed to do that. I was a little too embarrassed to say anything, and once I heard you going, I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

“Aw, Zethy, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Notte looked over to her, both of them still sporting a slightly red face. “I’ve been with you since you were just a little girl. Heck, we still take baths together! You don’t have anything to be ashamed about.”

Zethia tilted her head. “Are you sure about that?”

“Absolutely! You’re such a strong lady now, I’m sure your mother would have been proud to see how much you’ve grown.”

“Mother…” Zethia gained a glimmer in her eyes and placed a hand on her chest. Notte worried for a moment that she might have stirred up some bad memories just now, but a warm smile on Zethia’s lips put that fear to rest. “Thank you, Notte. Euden and I are so fortunate to have you watching out for us.”

Notte giggled. “Anytime! I should be thanking you, though. If you hadn’t come with me, I might have soaked my blanket long before sunrise.”

Zethia’s face turned a little pink again. “I might have done the same thing as well if you hadn’t woken me up. I guess we were both guilty of drinking a little too much before bed.”

_ I wouldn’t call what I saw “a little” .  _ Before Notte could make this remark, she saw the camp enter her vision as they walked past a large tree. “Ah, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for some shut-eye again!”

“That sounds wonderful to me, too,” said Zethia.

They quickly re-entered their tent and climbed into their covers, but not before Zethia re-lit the small heat lantern inside. They let the comforting warmth soothe body and mind until their eyelids drooped shut. Within minutes, both girls were fast asleep, their chests rising and falling with each gentle breath.

Their late night nature break was over, but it would not be the last one. Every once in a while, Notte would awaken with that pressure in her groin again, and no matter where they were, she would wake Zethia so they could both share in a private moment of relief. It wasn’t the most wholesome way to share a moment between two girls, but when nature called them out of bed, neither could complain about having a friend to let loose with together.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Sake and Biku for live-editing.


End file.
